Hot Pursuit
by writer-jm
Summary: During surveillence on the Inner Senshi, Setsuna encounters a problem. It'll take all her wits to deal with this situation. Shoujoai! Prior to Setsuna's introduction in series.


Here's another one of my crazy Sailor Moon stories! This is an idea that dates back before "The Dinner Date" and I've been meaning to type it and submit it.

By the way, I'm already sketching and outlining the sequel to "The Dinner Date." I'm really going to try to make it even better than the first. I've got some great ideas and I'm going to use a couple of suggestions. If you want any input, you'd better start reviewing and emailing me now.

I apologize if this seems similar to another one of my stories, but… I'm just trying to make you laugh. And I enjoy this type of silly story.

NOTE: This story takes place before the Inner Senshi meet the Outers. Trust me, I have a reason for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but could you blame me for trying?

Thoughts '…'

Speaking "…"

Hot Pursuit

It was a normal peaceful day of surveillance for Setsuna Meioh. As Guardian of the Gates of Time, she was in charge of keeping an eye on the Princess and her Senshi. Currently, Serenity, or rather Usagi, was devouring a sundae at the Crown Arcade. She looked happy and carefree. Makoto and Rei were talking on one side, while Minako was holding hands with Ami on the other side.

Setsuna let out a relaxed sigh. Everything seemed to be fine. She relaxed her posture. She was hiding in an alleyway across the street, trying to keep a low profile. She had a small pair of binoculars gripped loosely in her hands. As she looked upon the group, she wished she could join them. Or at least have a long distance listening device or some sort of bug. Of course, she wasn't James Bond, so she'd have to deal without high tech devices.

She looked up through the binoculars again. She couldn't help but worry about her princess and future friends. Setsuna shifted around slightly for comfort. When she looked again, she noticed an odd look on Usagi's face. She jumped like someone had poked her in the ribs. Then, she seemed to stare in Setsuna's direction. The green-haired woman quickly tried to look casual. She waited tensely for several minutes before looking again. When she looked up, she noticed Usagi was standing pointing toward the bathroom.

She let out a sigh of relief. She continued to monitor the other Senshi. The Guardian of Time began to get worried as the minutes passed without a sign of her princess.

"Hey, hot stuff," came a voice from behind her. It was full of passion and desire. It was the voice of her princess and she sounded like a leopard about to pounce. It sent a chill down the mysterious woman's spine. "How about you and I go…" She stopped as she noticed that her prey was escaping.

Setsuna knew she had screwed up. None of the girls was supposed to see her yet. But that wasn't the main point of contention. Usagi was flirting with her and she sounded quite serious! She stopped for a moment to look behind her. 'Ah, good… The coast is clear.' She turn around to continue walking. She was immediately stopped by two blue eyes and blonde odangoes. 'How did she sneak up on me?'

The princess pouted. "It's not nice to run off while a pretty girl is asking you out…"

Setsuna nodded, pretending to listen, but was meanwhile thinking of a plan. One came to mind. 'Would that really work? Well, it's not like I have any other ideas…" She picked out a busy intersection and pointed. "Hey, isn't she really famous?"

"Who? Where?" Usagi's head toward the intersection and began to look diligently.

Setsuna used this opportunity to make another run for it. This time she attempted to lose her in the park. 'When did she become this sharp? I feel like that cat in the Pepe le Peu cartoons.' She almost felt like laughing. Here she was the Guardian of the Time Gates and she was on the run from someone she loved dearly. Of course, that was natural for a Senshi. 'Well, maybe I've wanted it to be more occasionally…'

She finally slowed down to rest next to a tree. She was in good physical shape, but she had been running for quite a while. She tried to slow down her breathing. 'Usagi must be in great shape since she's always running late.' She thought to herself sarcastically.

All of a sudden she heard swift footsteps and was tackled to the ground. Her princess was straddling her waist and pinned her arms down. Setsuna couldn't get free. 'She's strong.' She began to blush at the look on the blonde's face. She was grinning. 'She knows she's won.'

Usagi spoke. "I can't believe I caught you. You're very fast, sexy." She looked at her captive 'prey' and studied her face. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar."

'Uh oh.' Setsuna began to panic internally. 'I hope her memories of the Silver Millenium don't come back early.'

"Maybe… You're my lover from the future…" Usagi smiled dreamily, but kept a tight grip on her prisoner. "and you couldn't wait to see me."

If capable, Setsuna would have face vaulted. She squirmed, trying to get out of the amorous princess's grasp. This caused Usagi to focus on her face once again. She leaned down and passionately kissed the older woman.

Setsuna decided to 'play along' although a part of her wasn't complaining. As the blonde retreated for air, Setsuna could help but let out a breathy sigh of: "Usagi…"

This surprised the blond. "You know my name?" She seemed to process this information for a moment. She gave her another quick kiss and giggled. "Maybe you were sent to kill me and couldn't do it 'cause you fell in love with me!" This began another round of hungry kisses.

Setsuna's mind was in chaos. 'I'm just playing along. I'm just playing along.' She kept repeating over and over in her head. Usagi let up as Setsuna felt like she was about to pass out from asphyxiation. The guardian noticed Usagi's attention wonder south of her face. She blushed as her princess took notice of her chest. Next thing she knew Usagi had undone a couple of buttons of her shirt. 'She's not checking the fabric of my bra…' Blue eyes twinkled.

"I hope I get to spend a lot of time with these!" She declared ecstatically. The odangoed girl let go long enough to give Setsuna enough time to summon her Time Staff and whack it over Usagi's head.

"Well, that was graceful…" Setsuna mumbled to herself as she gently lifted the unconscious princess into her arms.

----

Half an hour later, with a little help from the Time Gates, things had become somewhat normal. She had teleported Usagi to the Crown Arcade's bathroom. Setsuna carefully positioned her princess's head so she would think she had bonked her head on the counter. The green-haired woman sighed. She would miss those happy, if nerve-racking, moments they shared in the park. She gave her princess one last tender kiss and left. 'Perhaps we will share more later… Back to surveillance.'

----

She almost felt sorry for her princess as she sheepishly informed the others about her accident in the bathroom. Rei threatened to hold her hand the next time. This caused Minako and Makoto to laugh. 'Wait a minute… Where's Ami?' She racked her brains for an answer. 'She was whispering to Minako a minute ago, but when did she leave?'

"Hey, beautiful," gave a sultry voice from behind her. She turned around just in time to be clamped onto. She looked down into short blue hair. Then, piercing blue eyes were focused on hers. "Want to talk about physics over dinner?"

Setsuna blushed at the look in Ami's eyes. Her mind started working in overdrive. "Hold on… Aren't you going out with Minako?"

The genius faltered for a second. Then, a brilliant smile lit up her face. "You'll make a wonderful anniversary gift!" _Click._ A pair of handcuffs was covertly attached to one of her hands. The other half was linked to a blushing Ami. She felt a hand wandering around under her shirt. "I can't wait to try these out!"

Setsuna sighed. 'Well, at least I can't be blamed for messing with Usagi's future.' She grinned and followed the blue-haired girl down the street.

End

Crazy? Yep. Perverted? Definitely. Did you expect anything different? Don't worry. I'm gonna work real hard on "The Dinner Date" sequel. There also might be another Rei/Usagi story somewhere in my sleep-deprived mind.

Whichever story you want the most, please make a lot of noise about it. It's not just my ego crying out, it's a need for feed back so I can kind ofprioritize my writing.

Thanks again. Review, please.


End file.
